


Finding a Piece of you

by The_Fiction_Portal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Rekindled, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiction_Portal/pseuds/The_Fiction_Portal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy morning on his day off Tom unexpectedly finds something that belongs to his Ex Girlfriend. Memories of her and their time together flooded his mind and realized he never really got over her. What happens when he sees her for the 1st time in three years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th post on my writing blog and I'm just happy to have it. Based off this Memory trigger prompt I found, it was going to be about me finding a picture in my room when I was cleaning but somehow it turned into me writing about Tom. It was going to be something short and simple about Tom remembering an ex girlfriend but I was like 'I must reunite them' so there will be a part two.

Tom woke up to the sound of  rain, his eyes opened slowly to greet the new day. Shortly after he contemplated on rolling over and returning to sleep  and tried to do so. However he wasn’t on an exact sleeping schedule as a result of traveling so much so once he was up he was up

“Guess I’m awake now” he mumbles to himself when he realized sleep wasn’t an option.

Normally he would go for a jog but considering the rain he settled for making tea and a light breakfast, toast and eggs. The tea was warm, and soothing, it brought added comfort that only a rainy day on his rare day off could bring. When he finished eating he showered and decided it was a sweatpants day.

Walking from the bathroom clothed in only a pair of boxers, he heads to the closet and easily takes down a pair of grey sweatpants that was comfy and loose fitting. When he went to find  t-shirt one of his favorite button down shirts fall off its hanger in the process.

“Silly me, I must have not hung it up right” he tells himself as he bends down to pick up his shirt. However he took notice it fell on something. He knew that he had organized his shoes to be towards the left side of the closet so there shouldn’t have been anything for his shirt to fall on top of on the right side of closet.

“What is this?” He couldn’t help but ask as he picked up the soft object along with his shirt. Pulling the shirt off, it turned out to be a Loki plush doll that fit in his hands perfectly. Tom’s eyes widened in recognition.

“I remember this…” 

Tom held the plush doll in his hands and noted it was unlike anything he’s ever seen as far as merchandise. It was then he realized it was a handmade gift and he used to always take it with him when he was on the go. “Liz,” he whispered softly as he remembered the woman who made this for him. He remembered that she had made a compartment on the mini Loki’s back, hidden by the cape, where she’d stick notes of encouragement before he left town.

Slowly he turns the figure around and opens the velcro back, inside was soft and downy but there was also a neatly folded note and her favorite light blue hair tie. Tom’s shirt became unimportant  as he sat on the bed to read the note. He smiled fondly at the cartoon version of Liz that was smiling and waving, the only color in the picture was her curly red hair and blue hair tie and had a speech bubble.:

_I already miss you, Tom. Come home soon and safe, I’ll be waiting for you._

Tom fondly remembered the times he’d read the note every night and always carry her hair tie in his pocket as a way of keeping her close. Soon enough Tom’s fond memories turned sad, recalling the relationship he had with Liz.

“Only, you weren’t waiting for me.” Tom sighs as he folds the paper back, sticking it inside the plushie. He finally changes into his clothes and in the process of leaving his room he stuck the hair tie instinctively into his pocket. In an attempt to not go that far down memory lane he watches some tv.

However as time went on the hair tie turned into a weight into his pocket. No matter how much he tried he was no longer able to distract himself. He remembered coming back home from touring with the crew of the Avengers.

_/////////////////////////_

_He was so happy for with his recent success but so very tired from his work and all he wanted to do was to be home with her. When he entered his home he sat his travel bags on the floor._

_“Liz, I’m back!” he calls out to her. He was anticipating her to leave the room to hug and kiss him like always. When he heard no response he picks up his things to go into their room.  
_

_In the middle of the bed laid a note. “Looks like she went out” he said as he walked over to read the note. However when he read the note, he soon discovered it was not a light note saying she had stepped out._

_Tom,_

_I tried, I really tried to send you off with a smile but it really hurts when you leave. You go off and it’s just very lonely. I’m always wanting to be with you but you aren’t there. And I get so insecure when I read articles about you where you were seen with actresses and it’s like you can have anyone and I’m this boring, ordinary person who can’t even get her art career off the ground. You comfort me but I don’t want to sit around waiting for another article or waiting for you to ditch me for someone who’s prettier and more successful. You are so amazing, but I’m so selfish and I want you to myself and it hurts I have to share you all the time. I’d never make you choose. This is goodbye Tom. I will always support you, be the amazing actor I know you are._

_-Liz_

_Shock overwhelmed Tom’s body, his heart started to race.  He searches the room and sure enough her clothes, jewelry, and various objects were gone, he became overheated._

_‘This can’t be happening.’_

_He chanted over and over in his mind as he desperately tried to find any signs of her in the apartment but there was nothing, even her favorite coffee mug was gone. Liz is really gone. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, he made his way on the couch and sat. His trembling hands ran through his curls clutching his head, trying to think how this could have happened._

_“I couldn’t spend enough time with her. I should have made more time.”_

_“I spent all my free time going on and on about my job.”_

_“I should have known.”  
_

_“How could I not have seen it? I’m such a fool.”_

_“I couldn’t have done such an awful job have I? How long was she this unhappy?”  
_

_Tom sat on the couch asking himself these questions. He couldn’t help but think of every argument about his job, how it was her apologizing to him with a smile. He thought of all the times he did managed to spend with her but now he was looking back at it he realizes it wasn’t nearly enough._

_“What makes it worse is she couldn’t even face me…” he reaches into his pocket for his phone. He tried calling and texting her, desperate to hear from her to get some answers. When he didn’t hear from her after the whole day he simply went back to his room and unpacked. His plushie that she gave him was at the bottom of his bag, he angrily threw it into the now emptier closet, he wanted it out of his sight.  
_

_////////////////////////////_

Tom realized he never gotten the answers he was looking for after 3 years. He sat staring at her favorite hair tie wondering if she had missed it. He wondered if she had missed him.

The urge filled him, he kept thinking how she was. He looked at his phone, scrolled until he saw her name. “Does she even have the same number? She probably has mine blocked.”

No one would believe how nervous he was over this, people could only dream of having his contact information. Since their breakup he’s been around a bit of women however none of them made him nervous like Liz was making him and he hasn’t even spoken to her yet. Taking the plunge he sends a text message.

_Hello, Liz. I was doing a bit of organizing and I came across my old Loki plushie I realized your favorite hair tie was in it. I couldn’t help but wonder how things are with you.  
-Tom_

The wait felt long and torturous, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. The tv was just noise at this point so he turns it off, as if he would miss his phone go off without him noticing.

_Tom? What a coincidence, I was cleaning a little as well. I realized I still had your watch. Its pretty fancy and I feel bad I had it all this time. And it’s nice to know you had my hair tie and I didn’t carelessly lose it.  
-Liz_

At the mention of a watch he remembered the watch his mother gave him as a gift. He’d wear it to a lot of occasions but around the time she’d send her favorite hair tie he’d let her have his watch. It never occurred to him that she would have his watch still.

_I’m happy to know that you have that watch. I was looking for it, it was a gift from my mother.  
-Tom_

_Oh my god. I didn’t know that. You and your mum are so close and I bet she or someone might have noticed you haven’t been wearing it. How about we meet up and I can give you back your watch.  
-Liz_

Tom stared at his phone for a while. He couldn’t believe the offer she had just made. “Well, of course she wouldn’t want to keep something that she knows is important to me, that’s just how she is” he said to himself.

_You do realize you’ll have to see me after 3 years right?  
-Tom_

_I don’t mind, finding your watch made me think it’s time I saw you again. And I can’t keep something your mum gave you. You probably have the busier schedule, so let me know when you have time. We can chat over some tea if you’d like.  
-Liz_

Tom couldn’t believe it, he actually was given a chance to have tea with Liz, the women he had let get away. He had to check for his next available day off as soon as possible.

_What is she like now?_

_How has life been for her after all this time?_

Those were the questions he was asking himself as he looked at the hair tie that had somehow made its way around his wrist during that texting session. Suddenly he realized this invitation to tea would be an opportunity to get the answers he was searching for.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since he took the plunge to text Liz that had ended up turning to a meet up. He tried to find the best time to meet so they can chat without him needing to rush off. When he had the right time he was quick to alert her to the date and time, a Wednesday morning at 9, knowing the cafe wouldn’t be busy during the week.

When Wednesday arrived Tom woke up too early, the nerves were making him too anxious to fall asleep. He gets out to bed in an attempt to go jogging in the early morning, hopefully to take his mind off his nerves. Changing his clothes and with his phone and house keys in hand he goes off to jog.

The jog did little to clear his mind. All he could think about was her. He had been forming all these questions in his head that he wanted to ask her. He enters his home again just as the sun starts to peek into the horizon by 7. Hot, sweaty and energetic Tom heads to the showers to get ready to meet up with Liz. He decides to dress more on the casual side t-shirt, jeans and shades with an attempt to hide some of his face.

He arrived at the cafe first, he sort of saw it as ‘their’ cafe. This was where he first met Liz. He’d come here after he jogged in the mornings and get tea and start his day if he didn’t feel like making any himself. During the week people didn’t stay for long, they went in, grabbed their breakfast, and leave, if he sat at a table in the corner no one would really notice him. It didn’t take long for him to become a regular.

He’d notice Liz arriving about a month after he started going, he’d catch that red hair at the corner of his eye every day. She’d order the same thing everyday and would usually leave. However he would visit early on the weekends too and he would notice that she would scribble on her napkins as she ate. He’d always thought maybe she was making notes of some kind.

However one day when she was leaving, a napkin fell by his table. When he went to pick it up he noticed they were drawings, very nice drawings. He never forgot the look on her face when he complimented her.

He’s gotten his order and sat down at the usual spot just before. He saw her enter the door, her hair is just as long as ever, just as red. Their eyes met seconds later, blue and hazel, suddenly the noise in the room seemed to have faded in the background, everything seemed to be unimportant, a minor detail. Before he knew it she was standing in front of his table.

“Hey Tom.” 

“Liz.” 

Seeing her up close made Tom speechless she was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was all smiles and he couldn’t help but return it. His body was on auto pilot as he got up to hug her, the first thing he noticed when he hugged her was her perfume as it was the same that she always wore. Second, he noticed she lost weight during the time they spent apart even though he never felt she had to when they were together

“Wow, you look so different, how have you been?” she asked as they both went to sit at their booth.

“Thank you Liz, you look amazing as well” he returns the compliment, though it wasn’t just of the sake of being polite. He felt a sense of satisfaction when he noticed her cheeks were taking on a bit of color as a result of his compliment.

“Thank you. Oh did you already order?” Liz asked taking notice of some food already laid out.

Tom reflexively ran his fingers through his hair “Yeas, I remembered what you normally get here. Is this okay?” he asked, suddenly realizing that her taste might have changed since then. 

“Oh my, thank you Tom. I haven’t had these muffins in a long time” Liz exclaimed happily as she takes a bite out of the blueberry muffin. “Mm, taste just like it always does,” she remarks as the familiar taste ills her mouth.

“Didn’t you always just come here and drink tea? All these pastries and you just drink tea she recalled and drinks her coffee.

Tom chuckled lightly, recalling that she always commented about this. “Hey, I eat bagels sometimes” he replies.

“Oh right, that is right” Liz confirms once she remembered that he didn’t always drink tea.

“Besides, for a while, before you started trying muffins, you’d only drink coffee and drew on napkins”Tom added in defense, watching her smile while recalling his statement.

“I did draw a lot. Napkins are free and i jut get those ideas I had to get down. Ah, I remember I dropped one that one time, that’s how I met you” she responded.

Tom nods, “I picked it up and it was the best looking flower I’ve ever seen on a napkin” he comments.

Liz laughed a little, a small laugh that Tom recognized as the sound she made when she was feeling shy or nervous.”Yeah, I was doing a logo for a flower shop. I never expected to have met a random person to like what I drew at the time” she said.

Tom always knew she wasn’t confident in her art and he always reassured her. “I always loved it, you I thought you had some real crafty talent, you did make this for me after all” Tom said placing the small plushie on the table.

“Oh my, you said you found it and I’m just surprised to see it” she said picking it up. Sh recalled she spent many days working on it, pricking herself many times in the process but it was worth it. She lifted the cape and opened the zipper, sure enough her blue hair tie was in it. 

“This was such a lucky thing, every time I wore it something good happened. And it lasted though a lot of my old hair ties it never broke even though its clearly stretched out” she said giving it a light tug on the loose band, her first reaction was to tie her hair back.

Tom smiled recalling even her familiar movements sue used to tie her hair up. How odd was it to recall a minuscule thing as as that? “It still suits you” he said as he stared at her, she looked more like the person he knew.

Liz smiled at the compliment, “Right, I need to give you back your mum’s gift” she said suddenly, digging into her purse to pull out the box that contained his watch.

Tom accepts the box, trying to ignore the sensation that traveled up his fingers the moment they brushed against her fingers. He noticed her slight pause and couldn’t help but think was it possible that she felt something similar.

“Mother was asking me about this watch every time I saw her. I never had the heart to tell her I lost it, you really saved me there” he stated holding the cold watch in his hand and he too puts on his watch.

“I’m sorry I kept it for so long” Liz said.

“Oh it’s okay, at least it was kept safe” Tom said having no hard feelings. Soon it was a light pause at the table tom felt it was now the chance to speak up and ask the questions he really wanted to ask.

“Oh! I almost forgot, I can finally say enjoyed watching you in the other marvel films. Loki is just the absolute best” she said suddenly.

“What? You saw it?” Tom asked, he never expected her to watch a movie he was in.

Well she watched movies I was in while we were together.

Liz nods “Of course I’ve always been watching you. You’ve even voiced acted for that cute little kids movie. Captain Hook! I think since Loki they love putting you with villains” she commented

“Eheheh I’m glad you enjoyed them” he replies, glad to know that she had at least kept track of what he was doing, however he felt bad because he had no clue what she have been doing. 

“So, may I ask how things are with you?” he asked, knowing his curiosity won’t end until he knows.

“Oh right, you might not know but I’m-” just thing her phone chimes making her pause. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she looked at her phone.

“Sorry about that, I need to answer this” she told him and answers the phone. Tom had to admit the phone ringing during their time together was a bit annoying. It almost felt perfectly timed.

_She did settle time to agree to meet me. And she hasn’t tried to leave yet. Is this how she felt when my phone used to go off?_

“Yes, Jack?” The sound of a man’s name caught his attention. She had slid out the booth, making him recall that she couldn’t stay sitting when she was on the phone, but remained close. He could faintly hear a man’s voice but not quite what he was saying.

_Jack? Is Jack her boyfriend? Of course, does he know she came to see me?_ _Maybe he is getting insecure, I know I would._

Though he expected a lot to change in three years he somehow didn’t think about her finding someone new. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear her call him.

“Thomas?” The sound of her calling his full name snapped him out of it. He had managed to draw his attention downward in his mental activities.

“I’m sorry. I have to go. I thought I was good for today but there’s some things I can’t get out of.” She said looking apologetic as she looked at him. Tom felt a weird sense of déjà vu only the roles were switched, it would always be him running off soon as Luke called. He figured her boyfriend was putting up a fuss.

“Oh I understand, I got a message from Luke a moment ago. I wasn’t sure if I could avoid it. Duty calls” Tom said adjusting the phone in his pants pocket.

“But we were having a good time. I know we still have some catching up. Later this evening we can meet and talk if you’d like.” Tom didn’t really believe her, this would probably be the first and last time seeing her, especially now he knew she had a boyfriend who would probably make sure of that.

As if sensing his doubt, Liz takes off her newly acquired hair tie and hands it back to him. “I found my lucky hair tie after all these years no way am I going leave it again” she said with a smile before gathering her trash to make a hasty leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz’s meeting with Tom got interrupted but gets another chance and has dinner at his place. She was prepared for an emotional night that would result from her explaining why she broke up with him. However what happens when emotions run a little too high?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, first attempt at a sex scene in a while, let alone publishing one online. Bah, not good at all. Please do try and enjoy it.

After everything was done Liz was having lunch with her friend Jessica, talking about the morning she had with Tom.

“I’m surprised you went to see him anyway. I’d freak out having to see an ex after so long. But I guess the correct thing would be I’m surprised he agreed to see you after the way you left him” Jessica remarked as by now she was told the truth by Liz.

Liz rolled her eyes before signing, unable to get mad at her friend. She did leave a great guy in a rather shameful way. Not to mention she had to lie to a few people because of her sudden move to a new apartment.

“I know. But that guy is so nice he greeted me like we’re old friends. I guess those acting skills really come in handy” Liz said with a light laugh but it was forced out of her tight chest. The thought of him having to fake his reactions as obligation to get his watch hurt.

_I probably wouldn’t have seen him again if it wasn’t for his watch and my hair tie._

“Man did Jack really had to call? Like when are you ever going to get the chance to talk with Tom again?” Liz watched her friend frown up, clearly as annoyed with the interruption as she was.

“Well, I can’t  _not_  answer Jack. But yeah, the one time I plan for some time I get a call. But hopefully sometimes soon. I have him back my hair tie, so he’ll know I expect to see him again” Liz answers and the squeal her friend made her cringe slightly.

“How sweet you gave it back. That old thing means a lot to you, you nearly died when I almost used it. Please tell me you are going to win him back? He’s the best guy you ever dated.” Jessica remarked making Liz shake her head to hide the fact she was already feeling flustered. She was glad for the opportunity to see him again but she did not expect to miraculously get back together with him.

“Jess, life doesn’t work that way. I mean he’s probably moved on, rightfully so by the way, I mean he gets to be around other famous people” Liz remarked, brushing the comment off.

“Last I checked, your show is on fire and that my friend makes you famous too. And crap lunch break is ending. Better head back to work” Jessica said jumping up. Watching her friend scurry off to work Liz sighs as she takes a bite of her sub now free for the remainder of the day until Tom decides to text her again.

“Wait, I left first. Maybe he’s waiting on me? Yeah” Liz mumbled to herself as she pulls out her cellphone.

_Hey there Tom, just wanted to apologize for having to leave earlier. Let me know if you are still free today.  
 -Liz_

* * *

 

By the time Liz finished her meal and head home she has not heard from him. This made her slightly worried, what if he didn’t want to see her after she ran off in a hurry. What if she blew her one and only chance?

_How about we chat over dinner? How’s 8 at my place sound?  
-Tom_

_Alright, sounds like a plan to me.  
-Liz_

_Makes sense a better place to talk without fear of being watched._

Liz didn’t think much on being invited to his home as she recalled in the past that eating out was a hassle to find privacy so they normally had dinner at home. She finished her lunch and headed back home.

However on her way home she realized that if Tom hasn’t moved in 3 years then she’d be stepping into what was her second home again after a long time. She wondered if things were still the same, or did he change things around.

_It’s not my home, my stuff is long gone from that place. I’m just a guest._

Though she tried to calm herself, that is was no big deal but he felt more and more nervous about it. Not only will she have to be alone with Tom without the distraction of people and her phone, but she’d be in the place she spent a lot of time with him.

“You have to face what you did those years ago head on now it seems. You might want to be ready for him to ask you about that” Jessica said. Liz was so nervous she tried to keep herself busy until Jessica got off work so she could tell her.

“I know…I’m so not ready. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to ask more than what I was doing…in a way I was almost glad for Jack interrupting. I’m such an awful person” Liz rolled on her back, head hanging off the bed as she always has to move when on the phone.

“Well, I can’t say you’re a saint for leaving him like that in the first place. But you do feel guilty right?”

“Yes, it’s only the biggest regret of my life,” Liz answers sitting up right as she answers the question truthfully. No matter what the success her career has brought her she always felt guilty, Tom was always lingering in her thoughts, it didn’t help she stayed such a fan, keeping tabs on him would make some amends.

“That’s the start. 3 years of unresolved feelings are bound to surface, and he deserves the truth from you. To at least bring some sort of closure, just be honest and just let things happen.” Liz could only nod her friend spoke nothing but the truth. She couldn’t avoid the subject anymore, she managed to elude him for 3 years but now here he was.

Liz was absolutely nervous. She gotten all dressed up, her hair was freshly washed and she was wearing a thin stripped dark blue dress. Blue was not only her favorite color but everyone, especially Tom, would tell her she looked good in blue. She agreed, blue made her red hair, her prized feature, stand out. She was so ready to face him as she talked about with her friend. But here she was sitting in the car parked near the very familiar flat.

“Come on Liz, you drove all the way here. Don’t lose face now” she told herself trying to amp herself up. She took a deep breath and got out the car and when she got to his flat she knocked on the door. When he opened it she was met with the scent of food seeping out from the door.

“Hey, come in. I was just finishing up” he said opening the door for her to come in. “Need me to take your coat? Or do you need it?” He asked moments later in a way that lets her know that Tom remembered she got cold easily.

Instantly she remembers how she’d be wrapped in his blanket while in the flat. Like she’d get a chill and either snuggled next to him or a blanket would make her feel comfortable. The place wasn’t exactly as she left it but a lot of the things that remained the same. “I’m fine” she said taking off her coat to hang up.

Liz saw the dinner that was prepared for them. It was lasagna with a bottle of wine at the table. “That looks nice, your lasagna was always better than mine” she said giving him a compliment. She knew one if it was one dish he was best at it was this one.

“Thank you. And I must say you look stunning” Tom said after looking her over.  

Liz couldn’t help but smile at the compliment and she looked him over. He was wearing one of his form fitting button down shirts, cuffs folded up his forearm. She felt slightly disappointed when she realized she won’t see him in his infamous white button down shirt but considering what was for dinner a black shirt was smart. “Thank you, you look nice too” she returns the compliment, trying not to stare too long.

“Have a seat Milady” Tom said pulling out a chair for her to sit. Liz knew not to resist, this was something he always to and she had to admit it was refreshing to have doors opened and chairs being pulled for her. As she sits he fixes them a plate, cheesy goodness making her eager to try a bite as soon as he sat down.

“Oh my god, Tom” Liz moaned as the cheese and sauce melted on her tongue. “I can marry this plate of lasagna” she added.

Tom laughs clearly pleased by her reaction. “I’m glad you like it. Though I doubt you’d want an edible husband” he said humorously.

“This is true. But it’s still good.”

“I never asked what you’ve been up to. Did you still work at that shop? Still get commissions?” Tom asked jumping to a more serious conversation after they ate their fill of lasagna. They were unwinding on the couch with a cup of wine. Tom didn’t want to miss his chance.

“Oh I never got to tell you. I still do commissions. But I graduated from that shop. Enough of my art has gotten out. I’ve written a cartoon.” Liz answers, completely happy and proud of her advancement.

“Wow, what it’s about?” Liz could feel Tom was genuinely interested. Though she admit she felt sad he didn’t already hear about it since she always kept tabs on him.

_Well he travels, no way would he have time to watch cartoons._

Liz explained her story as best as she could without ruining it for him. “I spend all day drawing them and it comes to life and just every day I work and I just feel so happy to put these hands to use and make people happy” Liz said finishing her rant about her job. She just felt so alive and happy and it was only when she looked to see Tom staring at her she realized she must have rambled. She was told she rambles when she gets excited. “Oops, I probably went off on a rant” she remarked hastily, taking a sip of her drink to keep her from saying anything else.

“It’s like me and acting. I like seeing you light up like that over something. Everyone deserves to have that one thing to be animated about. I’m so happy you found something you really enjoy” said Tom.

“I really enjoy it. For the first time in a long time I like where I ended up. It was worth the struggles. It was-”

“Worth getting rid of me?” Tom asked freezing Liz’s heart in an instant. She always knew it would come up.

“Tom, I-”

“It was always at the back of my mind,” Liz saw his Adan’s Apple bob as he swallowed. “But seeing you today made me realize I have to know, where did I go wrong? Where did we go wrong?” He questioned her his voice was already faltering.

Her heart broke looking at the man in front of her. She had to face him now. Fueled by emotions and alcohol Liz told him everything. How she wasn’t happy with herself and her life. How she felt so insecure and lonely when he goes away. How she wanted to do more with her life and that by leaving she was able to get herself in order. She explained how it was never anything he did, it was her own desires that broke them up.

“Why didn’t you talk to me? We could have talked about things. I would have done everything in my power to ease your insecurities. You made me believe everything was okay, drawing a cute comics and letters saying that you’ll be waiting for me and then I come home to find all your things gone, everything gone. Is that how you saw me, how you saw us? What that all your love amounted to?” Tom asked, his elevated volume and made her flinch.

_Of course he’d be angry with me. I didn’t expect anything less._

 “No, I never stopped loving you. Leaving you like I did is the biggest regret of my life. I regret making you think it was your fault.” By this point Liz was all tears. She was overwhelmed with having to dig up the past and having to face them. She never could put them behind her.

However letting out the feelings she kept pent up made her feel better. While she couldn’t change what she did but just saying her feelings out loud and giving him the answers he’s been asking to himself gave her a sense of peace.

_I can leave knowing I’ve told him everything._

“Elizabeth, look at me.” Her full name caught her attention. She was so wrapped in her thoughts she didn’t realize Tom had moved closer to her on the couch. She didn’t try too hard to pay attention, she was too afraid of what his face would be like.

His hand touched her cheek, warm on her damp face caused her to shift her attention to his. His own red eyes made her chest ache. She had been so preoccupied she didn’t even consider how this information must have affected him.

“Tom, I’m sorry I avoided telling you this. I can understand if you hate me even more.” Liz remarks, forcing herself to meet his eyes. She wasn’t like Jessica who believed coming clean and facing the past would fix everything, she didn’t expect it too. She was prepared to deal with an angry reaction, even getting kicked out the apartment.

“I don’t hate you Liz.” He responded softly. “My next question is how do you feel about me now ?

"I-I still love you. Tom you’re the only person I think about-” before she could say more moist and warm lips touched her own, large hands cupping her face gently. Her mind was swirling at the kiss, the feel of his body, his smell was so familiar.

When he broke the kiss she was met with his blue eyes that she loved so much. Other senses came back and she realized in their heated kiss they had somehow moved closer to where she was practically on his lap. His forehead was touching hers at this point his breathing has slowed to normal.

“I still love you, Elizabeth” Tom whispered. Liz felt her stomach flutter before sinking with dread. She was waiting for a ‘but’, waiting for him to push her away but he never loosened his grip on her. She wasn’t sure if it was the sudden boost of courage provided by the wine she had but she takes the plunge, angling herself and presses her lips against his. No longer surprised, Liz dug her fingers into his soft hair and as he returns her kiss.

It wasn’t before long that out of all the emotions formed inside her desire was winning. She wanted to be closer, enveloped by his warmth, his scent, as much as he was willing before everything fades back into reality.

Before she knew it she was leaning back on the couch with him on top of her, the soft sound of a zipper could be heard making her dress looser and her straps drape down her shoulders. Tom kisses down her neck making her gasp suddenly when he found a weak point on her neck she nearly forgot she even had.

She felt him smile against before trailing down her chest. Her heart was beating so she was sure he could hear it. She couldn't remember the last time he's touched her, pleasure sensors going off the moment his mouth met her breast. She didn't even notice when he unsnapped her bra.

His large hands caressed and squeezes her breast, biting gently before sucking her stiff peaks. Desire quickly pooled between her legs and when he paused to sit up she could in fact see the excitement going on in his pants. His hands caressed her sides slowly tugging the fabric of her dress down as if giving her time to resist or to decline. Not dreaming of stopping, Liz raises her hips enough for the fabric to be pulled completely off.

"You're beautiful" he said after eyeing her body.

"I could say the same if you show more skin" she remarks in an attempt to mask her shyness with him suddenly seeing her naked form after so long. When he did unbutton and shrugs it onto the floor along with the dress she too got an eye full of his chest. Was it possible he had gotten sexier than the last time she seen him?

They taste each other's mouths in a lingering kiss. She felt his hand slide inside her panties, stroking at her wet folds making her moan out loud just as he breaks the kiss to go after her weak spot on her neck. "You're so wet Elizabeth, is that all for me?" He murmurs into her skin the only thing that could be heard was her short intakes of breath.

A shudder went through her when he used her full name like that low and raspy with his breath tickling her skin. His skillful fingers were bringing her closer and closer to her release making her arch and grip onto him tightly. "T-Tom...I-" she couldn’t even finish her sentence as she came around his skillful fingers.

Liz took several deep breaths, before her eyes fluttered open to stare at this amazing man. The amazing man who looked at her with such desire and passion. He grabs her legs and places them around his waist. "Grab onto me," he instructed. As she does so she is hoisted off the couch, clearly able to feel the hard on in his pants pressed against her as well from this position.

They stumble into the much closer guest room and land in the bed together. Liz made quick work of his pants when realizing Tom was still had on too much clothes. His hard cock sprung free when his underwear was removed, hard with prominent veins and a clear drop of liquid forming at the tip that Liz had no problems gathering at her fingertip to taste.

The familiar taste of him gathered on her tongue, making her want to taste more of him. "I don't think I'll last if you tried that" Tom said as if knowing what she was thinking. "Last chance," he stated as he gets in position between her legs, giving her a chance to stop it.

Liz answers by looping her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Then, the cock she has not felt in three years was slowly sliding into her, stretching to accommodate him. When he stopped she felt completely full and she looks up to see he was staring at her, eyes seemingly darker.

"You're absolutely stunning" he states making her involuntarily clench around his length making him groan. He slides out carefully, keeping eye contact before sliding back inside. They both moan together as they reconnect. Liz could feel everything brushing inside her walls, reaching to her deepest parts. Wanting more she grips into him tighter arching her hips to meet his thrust. He responds with gripping onto her hips as he slides deeper and faster into her moist depths.

"God, Tom I can't" Liz panted in pleasure as he managed to bump and hit against her spot each and every time. Her legs tightened around him trying to bring him as close to her as possible as her climax approached again.

Tom could sense her impending orgasam and in turn reaches down to stroke her clit. "Come for me darling" he demands and it was all it took, arching her head back against the pillow and moans as she becomes undone under him. She looks up to see his face scrunched in pleasure, no doubt his release would soon follow. One, two, on the final thrust he fills her with his seed with a breathy moan. Still connected he falls on top of her, turning his head to tiredly kiss her neck.

Liz never minded his weight in the past and she didn’t now. She sighs gently as he kisses her neck, slowly she managing to raise a hand to stroke his messy hair which caused him to hum softly. His hums were a low, soothing rumble next to her ears, somehow it made her think of a cat’s purr. Before her eyes got too heavy Tom managed to move to position them under a blanket and it didn't take long for either of them to find shelter in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Liz woke up dizzy and sore in all the right places. As light made her surroundings more distinguishable she realized exactly where she was, in Tom's guest room. She looked to see he wasn't there. Just a note, medicine and a glass of water.

_Apparently we both drunk too much. If you feel bad please take this.  
-Tom_

Liz takes the medicine and luke warm water and sits up in the bed trying to think how the night ended. Memory of how emotional confessions turned to a night of sex.

_It felt great but now what? Does he regret it? Oh no he probably has some hot actress for a girlfriend. I made him confused with old feelings and made him cheat. What if last night was a fluke?_

Liz realized that opening her heart and body to someone she wasn't sure felt the same way was dangerous and stupid. Dread filled its way to her heart. Suddenly the door knocked, jarring her from her thoughts. "It's your place Tom, you can come in" she answers.

The door opens to see Tom in a plain t-shirt and sweats in his hands he carries a light breakfast tray, toast, scrambled eggs and fruit. “I wanted to see if you were still asleep, it’s rude to barge in” Tom answers as he enters the room.

“Tom…” She stared at the food he presented to her, he’d do it at random times for her when they were dating.

“Just focus on eating what you can...I can tell you have things on your mind. Just eat first” Tom replies moments later which didn’t do anything to ease the feeling at the pit of her stomach. She complies by picking up the toast that was already spread with grape jelly.

She finishes her toast and sliced apples before looking at him. “Tom…you…do you regret last night?” she shakily blurts out. She felt the bed move and she opens her eyes to see him sit at the edge of the bed.

“It wasn’t how I planned for things to go. The alcohol didn’t help” Tom remarks clearly looking frustrated. “I remembered yelling and kissing you and before I know it we’re undressed. I felt like I” He adds reciting his memory.

“You did kiss me…right before you said you still loved me…but I see it was alcohol and ancient feelings being dug up. I didn’t stop to consider you might be with someone” Liz comments rather calmly but in the inside she already felt her chest clench.

“That reminds me you’re with someone one. Good lord I took another man’s woman defiled your new relationship.” Tom said running his hand through his hair.

This suddenly confuses Liz, “Tom…I wouldn’t have had sex with you if I had a guy waiting on me.

“You left to see this Jack person yesterday. Is that not your boyfriend?” Tom asked.

Liz smacked her forehead, “I’m so sorry Tom. I never told you who Jack was, he alerts me of new commissions and jobs. He called me to go to a meeting that involved my cartoon. He’s like your Luke, no way was I dating him.” She explains soon she saw relief fill in his features making her realize that mixup was probably a source of guilt for Tom.

“So…you aren’t dating anyone?” Tom asks.

“No, are you?”

“No, I have over the years…but none of them felt right. I realize why, they weren’t you” he answers looking into her eyes.

“I feel the same, well accept I couldn’t bring myself to actually date anyone” Liz confessed.

“Liz, I realized that I don’t want you to get away this time. And while it was not how I intended things to turn out I don’t regret being with you last night.” He said now that everything was cleared up. “If…do you think it’s possible for us to try again?” Tom asked surprising Liz completely at his slight flustered demeanor but he kept eye contact and held her hand.

Liz never imagined that coming to see him would result in a chance like this. Of course she didn’t expect to pick up where they left off, it would obviously take time. She smiled and nods, “Yes.” It was then she was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

“One thing though, you have to tell me when something’s wrong. Don’t keep things to yourself, if you’re in trouble talk to me and let me help” he said to her.

“I understand, I’m so sorry I-”

“And another thing, don’t apologize for the past. It’s done now okay?” Tom adds a moment later with an encouraging squeeze of the hand. Seeing reason, Liz nods her head in agreement.

“Alright, let me take your plate now. You can also shower if you want also, I’ll lay you out some of my clothes” Tom said standing up to grab the dish from the night stand.

“Tom, come here first,” Liz said beckoning him to come closer.

“Hm?”

When he leaned close enough she leans forward to kiss the scar on his forehead. When she pulled away she smiled at his perplexed face. “I’ve always wanted to do that from the moment I saw it” she stated.

Tom smiled “Only you would find a scar kissable” he said before turning to leave. However, moments later he stopped suddenly reaching into his pocket and holding out the blue hair tie she had given him yesterday.

Her first reaction was to feel self-conscious of her messy hair, she combs her fingers to brush her hair back and tie her hair in a ponytail. “Thank you, I’m glad to have it back” she said talking fondly about the item that brought them back together.

“I’m glad to have you back” Tom comments as he leaves the room leaving Liz to her thoughts. She sat up in the bed all smiles, she absentmindedly touched her hair where her hair tie met her head, it really is her lucky item.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can please show support for the original post on my writer blog. It will normally be posted there first before here. I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
